THE CHRISTMAS BLAST
by lightheaded25000
Summary: Lee requests help from Billy to make the first move.


THE CHRISTMAS BLAST

BY 

MELINDA G. LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions.

Author's note: I was thinking of nothing at all when all of sudden this idea came to my mind. I hope you like.

Timeframe: Third season

Feedback: YES! YES!

Summary: If I was to do a summary it would give the story away. 

Archive: Yes, just let me know where.

In the Q-bureau:

Lee is at his desk working on a report while Amanda is busy trying to find some files that Francine asked for.

"Amanda." Lee says. "Could you come here for a second?" He just finished the report and went to look in his calendar.

"What Lee?" Amanda comes out of the vault and heads to the back part of Lee's desk to stand right next to Lee. She sees he is looking at his calendar.

Lee looks up into her eyes and inhales deep as he smells her perfume that always has an strong effect on his senses.

"Do you remember what time Billy said to be at the hotel for the Christmas party?" Lee asks.

"He said to be there at 7:00p.m. Why? Are you planning on going?" Amanda answers as she smiles at Lee knowing Lee usually did not like Christmas parties.

"Actually if I can convince a certain partner and friend of mine to go with me I was planning on going." Grinning at her, he watches her eyes light up.

"I think she can be persuaded." Amanda reaches her hand out and lays it on his shoulder.

He stands up and starts to put his hands around her waist when there was a knock on the door and Billy comes through causing Lee and Amanda to step back from each other nervously.

"Lee?" Billy smiles at both and notices the tension between the two of his favorite agents. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"I've got to take these files down to Francine. Talk to you later." Amanda smiles at both of them.

"Amanda? 6:15?" Lee asks.

Amanda nods and smiles and walks out the door shutting it behind her.

"Lee, I am going to talk to you about the Christmas party. I expect you to be there." Billy watches Lee as he sees Lee's jaw clinch.

"Billy, before you say anything else, I am going to be there. But I have a question for you." Lee says while he is thinking to himself "Nothing will keep me away."

"What?" Billy asks while he notices the mischievous look in Lee's eyes.

"Will there be mistletoe there?" Lee looks at him and smiles.

Billy smiles and says "I hadn't planned on it but I can arrange it. Why?" He notices how Lee is nervously running his hand through his hair and grinning real big.

"No specific reason. I just thought it would be a great idea." Lee says.

"I'll see what I can do." Billy realizing what Lee was planning. "Well see you tonight."

"See you, Billy." Lee picks up the phone and calls the florist.

Billy goes straight to his office and calls his wife and requests she have mistletoe put up for the party. When she asked why he replies "A little matchmaking between the two people I told you about and a chance to kiss my wife." He then hangs up and sits in his chair and grins real big.

______________________________________________________________________________PART TWO:

Amanda's house. Mother and the boys have already left for their Christmas festivities.

Knock on the back door:

Amanda goes to the door and lets Lee in.

"Hi, I'll be ready in just a minute." Amanda says. She goes to get her coat out of the closet. Lee follows her.

He said "That's alright I'm a few minutes early." He is having trouble keeping his eyes off Amanda. She is wearing a knee-length red dress with spaghetti straps made of pearls. "Amanda, you look gorgeous." 

Amanda looks at Lee and says "Thank you. You look great yourself." She can't believe how Lee always looks fantastic in a tux. She thinks to herself "I've never met a man that could look as good as Lee does in a tux." She starts blushing.

Lee is watching her the whole time and sees the blush. He takes her coat to help her put it on. He thinks to himself "Tonight is the night."

They both head out the door and head to his car. Lee can't help but notice Amanda's legs as she gets into the car. He takes a deep breath and smiles at her.

PART THREE:

At the Hyatt hotel:

Billy and his wife are playing host and hostess for this party and was nervously waiting for people to show up. Billy notices the locations of the mistletoe and pulls his wife over to stand under one.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Jeanne says.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm trying to kiss my wife." Billy bends down and kisses her for several minutes. Then they hear people coming into the room. He smiles down at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jeanne says. 

They both move to the door. 

"Hi, everybody." Billy says.

"The food and drinks are at that end of the ballroom and the dance floor on this end. Help yourselves." Jeanne smiles and says.

"William, have the two you told me about shown up yet?" Jeanne says.

"They just showed up. Look at the door." Billy says.

"I see Lee and who is that with him? That is not his normal type of date." Jeanne says.

"That my dear is Amanda King. Lee's partner but I think it is going to develop into something more." Billy smiles as he watches the two come toward them. He devises a plan. "Jeanne, come with me." He moves to stand near the mistletoe in the corner.

"William, I do believe I know what you are doing?" looking up at the ceiling discreetly.

"Hi, Billy, I told you I would be here." Lee says. "Hi, Jeanne." Leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Lee, Amanda glad you could make it. Amanda, let me introduce you to my wife Jeanne. Jeanne this is Amanda King." Billy smiles at them. 

"I'm so glad to finally meet the woman who has won high respect from both my husband and Lee." Jeanne smiles at her and likes her instantly.

Amanda also takes a liking to Jeanne. They stand talking as Billy pulls Lee to the side.

Jeanne has positioned Amanda underneath the mistletoe.

"Billy, what is up?" Lee asks.

"Look up above your partner's head." Billy says.

Lee does and starts to grin real big and shakes Billy's hand "Thanks Billy."

"Jeanne, could you excuse us for just a minute?" winking at her and sees Jeanne smile and nod her head and moves to where her husband is.

"What was that all about, Lee?" Amanda looks up and something catches her eye that seems to be hanging from the ceiling. "Oh."

"I see you discovered what that was all about." Lee smiles down at her.

Amanda did not say a thing but reached her hand up to put it around Lee's neck as he starts to bend down and gently brushes his lips against hers. When he started to pull away Amanda pulls him back down and starts to fully kiss him. He can't believe it but goes with the flow and wraps his arms around and touches his tongue to her lips asking for entrance. They stay that way for several minutes.

As they parted they looked into the other's eyes and sees the desire echoing in the other's eyes.

Lee takes Amanda's hand and lead her to the dance floor. He pulls her close. They enjoy being in each other's arms. Slowly Lee puts his hand under Amanda's chin and leans down and kisses her again then all of sudden, "bang" is heard from outside the ballroom. Everyone rushes out the door to find a car on fire and it turns out that the guy who caused the fire did not get away fast enough because he was still under the car. Lee runs to pull the guy away from the fire and notices that it is a KGB agent that he had helped put in prison 10 years ago. So he takes a closer look at the car and notices that it is his car that is on fire.

"Billy, It is the Bomber." He looks down at the dead man.

"Are you sure Lee?" Billy asks and says "I thought he was in prison."

"I put him there 10 years ago. He was sent up for 12 years. Must of gotten out on parole." Lee said. "He said back then he would get me back for that. But it looks like the time in prison slowed him down."

"Lee, are you alright?" Amanda comes up behind him and puts her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I am fine." He takes her hand in his and winces a little.

Amanda notices and slowly turns his hand over and notices the burn.

"Billy, do you have a first aid kit?" Amanda asks.

"Why Amanda?" Billy asks.

"This is why." She shows Billy Lee's hand.

"Jeanne, can you get the first aid kit out of our car?" Billy answers when he sees the burn.

"It is alright, Amanda." Lee says trying to pull his hand back but Amanda would not let go.

Jeanne came back with the kit and handed it to Amanda who pulls Lee over to the steps and has him sit down. She sits down with him and Lee slowly puts his other hand around her and lays it on her back. This sends a shiver up and down both of them.

"Well listen everyone let's call it a night." Billy says. He is watching both Amanda and Lee as he is arranging for everything to be cleaned up. "Good night everyone." He thinks "Well it is one step forward for you two. Let's hope it keeps moving forward."

PART FOUR:

Lee and Amanda get into a cab and heads to Amanda's house:

"Amanda." Lee whispers in her ear.

"hmmm." Amanda looks up at him.

He slowly starts kissing her and gently pulls her closer as she puts her arms around him and pulls him closer. 

As the cab pulls up the curb outside her house:

"Lee, would you like to come in for a few minutes?" Amanda asks.

"Amanda, are you sure you want me too?" Lee asks.

"I would not have asked if I didn't want you to. Mother and the boys will not be back until tomorrow night." Amanda says.

So if you look through the window of that house you would see a love that has blossomed and hear hanging in air the "WOW".

THE END!


End file.
